Jealousy
by Melinaster
Summary: A slight longer drabble than my first,this time in Lartens POV.  Slightly DarrenxLarten,take it as you will.  Contains Rudi and Gavner,just to warn you. Now officially continued.  has a tendency to remove words and names. If it does so,menti
1. Chapter 1

Larten heaved a small sigh as he watched Darren interact with the wolf-cub Rudi.

They were still on their way to Vampire Mountain,and Gavners snoring was annoying him so much,that he would rather spend some time with his apprentice,Darren.

But no.

It wasn't possible,since oh-so-obviously,the Shan boy was currently busy.

Half an hour passed.

Darren was _ still _playing with the goddamn pup.

Now,even the Little Person had joined in.

He held back a groan.

It was day,so usually he would sleep,but currently it wasn't possible,since a certain _Somebody _(-cough-GAVNER-cough-), was snoring his head off.

He was a bit jealous of the wolf-cub and little person. Ever since the little person (Harkat,he had to remind himself,) had started talking with them,Darren seemed inseparable from him and the wolf-cub he had named Rudi.

And wasn't Darren supposed to have the watch tonight?

He snorted.

Yes,he still talked to his mentor,just not as much as he used to,as he now had Gavner to ask also.

He was a bit relieved about that,to be honest,but he still missed the attention.

His conscience niggled at him,that perhaps he was developing feelings for that certain half-vampire,but he didn't want to agree with that. He still had feelings for Arra,did he not?

….

Another sigh,the sound of it buried under Garvners insistent snores.

He jolted slightly as a cold nose was pressed into his hand. It was Rudi. But wasn't he just playing with Darren?

He looked around.

Darren was asleep,his head prepped against the wall

When did he get there?

It seemed he had been in thought for a good hour or so,not noticing what was happening around him.

He frowned,and stood up,moving towards Darren,removing his cape in the process.

He lifted the light boy up and laid him in the coffin beside Gavners current one,covering him with his red cape. It would not be good for the boy to have a sore neck when he awoke.

He supposed he could keep the watch tonight.

Just so Darren could rest.

-End

(AN:This story hasn't got much of a meaning,unless you consider slight jealousy and fluff a meaning. xD I still don't own any DS characters,including Gavner and Rudi. And yeah...That's it,I guess. Hope you enjoyed it!)


	2. Chapter 2

JEALOUSY

Chapter 2.

When Darren woke, he was warm and comfortable, and seemingly trapped inside a dark space.

"AHH!"

He jumped up and hit his head on something hard that had swung open instantly at him hitting it.

Darren groaned softly, whilst rubbing his head he looked around, only to see (and hear...) that he was inside the cave he, his mentor, Gavner and the wolves were currently staying in..he found himself to be, strangely, inside a coffin.

He was covered by Mr. Crepsleys red cape that the other had packed 'just in case'.

He studied his surroundings a bit. The sun seemed to be sinking from the angle he was at, Rudi was napping by his coffin and (according to what he heard..) Gavner was still sleeping, the two other wolves nowhere in sight (probably hunting), and his mentor was standing watch at the caves mouth, safely out of the suns harm.

Speaking of his mentor, the man turned towards him and greeted him with a small twitch of the lips that one could ALMOST call a smile before speaking.

"Finally woke, huh?"

Darren got up and grinned. "Guess so~ Hey, Mr. Crepsley, did you put me in the coffin? 'Cause if you did, thanks for that!"

The vampire coughed and turned away before nodding.

"You're welcome."

With a few steps, Darren stood beside his mentor, staring into the setting sun with him.

"...So...When are we going to continue to Vampire mountain?"

"...As soon as the sun sets and Gavner gets his lazy behind up." 

"Ok." 

-End

(AN:This isn't a fluff much,and I'll probably continue to get to the fluff,but well...That's what you get for right now. :P Thanks to Sarah for beta-ing and fixing my mistakes!)


End file.
